


Snowed In

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [6]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Third Person, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Vampires, Winter, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is snowed in at Uncle’s Rare Finds. Then Lestat shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new JCA/Queen of the Damned crossover oneshot I cooked up one day while watching part of the film Queen of the Damned. Such an inspiring film, in my opinion — mostly because of Stuart Townsend’s performance as Lestat.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The geniuses at Warner Bros own the film Queen of the Damned. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Snowed In

_I am the son and the heir_  
_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_  
_I’m the son and heir_  
_Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth_  
_How can you say_  
_I go about things the wrong way_  
_I am human and I need to be loved_  
_Just like everybody else does_

_I am the son and the heir_  
_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_  
_I’m the son and heir_  
_Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth_  
_How can you say_  
_I go about things the wrong way_  
_I am human and I need to be loved_  
_Just like everybody else does_

_There’s a club if you’d like to go_  
_You could meet someone who really loves you_  
_So you go, and you stand on your own, and you leave on your own_  
_And you go home, and you cry and you want to die_

_When you say it’s gonna happen now_  
_When exactly do you mean?_  
_See, I’ve already waited too long_  
_And all my hope is gone_  
~Love Spit Love, **How Soon Is Now**

Eleven-year-old Jade Chan groaned as she opened her golden-brown eyes. _Great. Another boring day at school,_ she thought to herself. And she was having such a good dream, too — until she heard the voice she feared the most yell, _“I don’t care how good this dream is. It’s time to get up — now!”_

“You know, Jade, I don’t think you’ll have a boring day at school. As a matter of fact, I don’t think you’ll make it there today at all.”

Jade jumped in surprise when she made eye contact with the speaker sitting on her bed. It was none other than Lestat de Lioncourt. His grey eyes sparkled with amusement as they locked with Jade’s golden-brown ones.

Just as she lifted her hand and was about to place it over her heart in order to get it to slow down a bit, Lestat then reached over and wrapped his fingers around hers. She flinched at the sudden cold.

“Your hands,” she said.

“Cold as death itself, my dear Jade?” purred Lestat in reply.

When she nodded, Lestat smirked and then leaned in... drinking Jade in with his eyes. “I thought so, my dear. I thought so.” He then reached up and cupped Jade’s cheek. “After all, you are... so beautiful.”

Jade shivered as Lestat’s cold hand drew the warmth from her cheek, hitting her like a blast of icy cold air.

“I feel as though I’ve seen you before... like maybe in a dream, or something,” Jade said, finally breaking the silence. “Maybe in the dream, we made — sort of a connection of sorts.”

“Yes, I believe we did,” replied Lestat. He then placed the palm that was cupping Jade’s cheek against her flat chest like someone with the clinical regard of a doctor. When Jade was about to speak for the second time, he placed the index finger of his free hand against her mouth. “Shh. Quiet now. Listen,” he told her.

It was almost as if Lestat’s words activated a spell of some kind. Maybe they did; she wasn’t sure, though. With that, Jade then closed her eyes.

What was going to happen now? She wasn’t sure.

Then, almost as if from far away, she heard the curtains being pulled open, and then Lestat’s voice say, “Open your eyes.”

She did, and then sucked in her breath in surprise. “No _way_!” she whispered to herself (although Lestat could hear).

“It’s true. After all, I said you weren’t going to school today — and I meant it.”

Outside, snow was falling — a thick and almost heavy kind of snow. Namely, it was the kind of snow that Jade herself wouldn’t want to be caught out in.

Lestat then walked back over to the bed, and Jade narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. But before she could voice what it was that confused her, Lestat remarked, “Ah, you’re wondering why the light from the lamp on your nightstand isn’t hurting me or making me burst into flames.”

She nodded.

“Well,” Lestat said, “it’s because, a long time ago — before I met you — I encountered the Queen of the Vampires herself. Her name was Akasha.”

“Was she beautiful?”

Lestat nodded. “She was. And — now comes the best part — when I drank her blood, it allowed me to, in her words, ‛live in the light’ itself. She also told me that the sunlight would soon sting my eyes no longer.”

Jade blinked. “Wow. So _that’s_ why you didn’t burst into flames the minute you walked over to my bed even though the lamp on my nightstand was on?”

He nodded. “Yes. Plus, as a matter of fact, today happens to be quite cloudy and the skies are grey because of the snow outside. So, you won’t have to worry about losing me anytime soon to the sunlight.”

Jade then smiled. To her, that was definitely a piece of good news right there.

To Lestat, Jade’s face lighting up whenever she smiled was definitely a piece of heaven on earth in and of itself. He didn’t know why, though. He just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
